1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for conveniently inserting wires into a tubular sheath.
2. Description of Related Art
Wires or cables are very important to transmit power, data or signals to or between electrical apparatuses, such as computers. For example, there are many wires and cables connecting between the power source, the main engine and the I/O device, such as a monitor, a printer, a keyboard, a mouse and so on in a computer system. Without appropriate trimming, the wires and cables spread out to make an unsightly jumble and the tangled mess makes it difficult to trace wiring faults. A conventional way to trim the wires or cables is to bind the wires or cables with ropes. However, the conventional way takes too much time for a person to bind the wires or cables. With reference to FIG. 9, another conventional way to trim the wires (50) or cables is put the sections of wires (50) or cables into a tubular sheath (60) with openable overlapping edges (61,62). The edges (61,62) of the sheath (60) are opened, and sections of the wires (50) and the cables are inserted into the sheath (60). After the opened edges (61,62) are released, the edges (61,62) will automatically close to enclose the sections of the wires (50) in the sheath (60). Consequently, the wires (50) and cables are trimmed together to keep them from spreading out.
However, to open the edges (61,62) of the sheath (60) and to insert the wires (50) or cable into the sheath (60) simultaneously is difficult for a user, such that the use of the sheath (60) is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a device for inserting wires into a tubular sheath to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a device for inserting wires into a tubular sheath conveniently. The device has two half shells combined with each other and a connecting tab connected between the half shells. Each half shell has a wire-holding portion, a guiding portion and a gripping wing. The wire-holding portion has a semi-circular cross section, and the guiding portion inclinedly protrudes from the top side of the wire-holding portion and has a semi-circular cross section to define a guiding depression between the outer periphery of the wire-holding portion. The gripping wing is formed on the bottom side of the wire-holding portion. Accordingly, wires or cables can be easily and conveniently inserted into a tubular sheath through the device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.